ben_10_experiment_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Rook Blanko
Magister Rook Blonko is Ben's new partner after Gwenand Kevin left the team, and one of the main characters in Ben 10: Experiment Crew ''Season 3. ''He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. He was a Plumber promoted to the rank of Magister.1'' '' Appearance Rook is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. He has a tail called a Bi'nthak. Personality Unlike Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addressed him as 'sir' when they first met. He now tends to see Ben as a lesser or equal being such as saying he always has to save Ben and that, "Ben wouldn't even be alive without Rook's help." Although, Ben still manages to impress him from time to time. While he is very intelligent, his lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's constant jokes. He seems to dislike chili fries, but he is crazy about meatball subs. Rook still has difficulty understanding his Earth expressions, and he says that he still can hardly deal with 16 year old Ben. However, when Ben said that he doesn't always get Rook, but finds him to be cool, Rook explains that the feeling is mutual.2 Rook is quite formal, initially calling Ben "sir" or referring to Gwen as "Miss Tennyson." When Rook first met Ben, he was respectful of him,3 and Kevin exasperatingly pointed out that he's "so polite."4 Rook never uses contractions except once when he heard that his former teacher hurt his father. Generally speaking, Rook is open-minded and gets along well with everyone, though there are certain individuals that push his patience to the limit, and he sometimes has to resist an urge to hit them, like Pax andKundo. When his family is in danger, Rook is willing to defend them by any means necessary. He considers theVreedle Brothers to be his sworn enemies, due to them destroying the Plumbers' Academy and with this, making him taking his final exams on an asteroid. However, when he met Sceles Vreedle, he was very confused for multiple reasons. He was attracted to her, but had mixed feelings due to the fact he already has a girlfriend who is, in his opinion "quite attractive". Plus the fact that she was a Vreedle and a criminal; his sworn enemy who he as a textbook plumber was supposed to be opposed against. Powers and Abilities Rook is a highly skilled combatant, both from his Plumber training and the tutelage of his Revonnah Kai teacher,Kundo. In addition to being Kundo's top student, Rook has since supplemented this fighting style with other techniques and tactics from his various missions as a Plumber, ultimately being able to best his teacher in fair combat. Rook can jump several stories high. Rook has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. Rook is a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. He also provides an amount of common sense to offset Ben's impulsiveness and lack of subtlety. Rook's encyclopedic knowledge of certain Earth trivia has proven to be useful at times. He also can understand Sotoraggian language. Rook shows very impressive soccer skills, having learned the game at the Plumber Academy.5 Rook has advanced knowledge of magic. However, it required him to be in close proximity of the Alpha Rune to actually perform magic himself as he still had a slight bit of trouble pronouncing the words to cast spells fromGwen's Spellbook.6 Rook is quite proficient in the usage of technology and machinery having shown a remarkable skill for creating electronic jamming devices when he fashioned an electron entanglement disruptor to escape an electromagnetic barrier.7 This skill further showcases itself when he is working around the functions of either his Proto-Tool or refitting and engineering his Proto-Truk, given his notice of his younger brother's modifications to a harvester for space flight showcases his keen eye for mechanisms. Such is Rook's mechanical genius that even fellow automotive enthusiast and gearhead evin Levin would call upon the former's unique expertise in augmenting his own ride to make it physically impervious to destruction.8 Equipment Proto-Tool Rook uses the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. He is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, and various other things. Rook has been shown to be an incredible marksman with the Proto-Tool many times. He was able to shoot Fistrick's tank from far away on a crane.7 Proto-Tech Armor Rook wears Proto-Tech Armor, which is strong enough to protect Rook from a major explosive shock wave. The only thing shown to be able to damage the armor was Kundo's "stone-cutter" technique. Proto-TRUK (destroyed) Rook used the Proto-TRUK as his primary vehicle until it was destroyed.9 Time Cycle (destroyed) Rook's Proto-TRUK was rebuilt into a Time Cycle by Ben 10,000 as UpRigg. However, it was destroyed.10 Gwen's Spellbook (temporarily) Rook used Gwen's Spellbook to cast a spell, teleporting Charmcaster to Ledgerdomain. He mentioned earlier in the episode that Gwen suggested that he carry some magical supplies with him in case of emergency.6 Since Gwen was seen with her spellbook later, it would mean that she was just lending him her spellbook.11 Weaknesses Rook can't handle high temperatures for long periods of time, due to having fur.12 Rook does not like beam scans as the Z bosons condense on his fur, making him itch.13 Rook is a 'by-the-book' Plumber and at times can be too rigid. As a result, he can sometimes be at a disadvantage when facing against an unpredictable foe and needs to 'think-outside-of-the-box'. Due to being relatively new to Earth customs and culture, Rook is sometimes confused with expressions and Ben's unorthodox style of handling certain situations. At times, he takes certain expressions literally. Rook is somewhat naive and overly trusting, which can lead to misunderstandings or awkward situations. Etymology Rook's name is based on Cartoon Network's Rick Blanco.1415 Trivia * Rook possesses some feline attributes, such as having fur.16 * He is a little older than Ben.17 * He partly dislikes chili fries because of the taste.18 * He likes healthy and nutritious fresh foods like Smoothies and Steamed Tofu and Wheat Germ with Algae. However, Rook developed a considerable liking towards meatball subs.19 * A lot of female Revonnahganders are infatuated with Rook.20 * Tramm Wigzell, the executive producer of Omniverse, considers Ben to be an "all experience, but no training" type of Plumber while he considers Rook to be an "all training, but no experience" type of Plumber. He mentions that their partnership will be beneficial in covering their weaknesses. * Rook thought Alien X was something made up by fans of Ben on the Extranet. This was the case until So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. However, after Ben recreated the universe, he went back to believing Alien X is a legend until he sees the Celestialsapiens in Universe vs. Tennyson. * Rook's first name is actually his family name on Revonnah, so his given name is Blonko. This is a naming custom used in Asian culture.21 * Some unused designs for Rook were re-used for residents of Undertown.22 * Rook is a big fan of Sandra and Max's cooking.2324 * Rook didn't remember about him being a Zombie Clown until Driba and Blukic told him about it.25 * Rook suffers from two running gags throughout the series. His Proto-TRUK is continually wrecked likeKevin's Car and he seems to always attract unwanted affections from female criminals such as Fistina andIsosceles Right Triangle Vreedle. References # ↑ The Final Countdown # ↑ Many Happy Returns # ↑ The More Things Change: Part 1 # ↑ The Frogs of War: Part 2 # ↑ Collect This # ↑ 6.0 6.1 Charmed, I'm Sure # ↑ 7.0 7.1 A Jolt from the Past # ↑ Charm School # ↑ Let's Do the Time War Again # ↑ A New Dawn # ↑ Third Time's a Charm # ↑ Hot Stretch # ↑ OTTO Motives # ↑ https://archive.is/igs2d # ↑ http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120905310068 # ↑ https://archive.is/5rNPx # ↑ https://archive.is/GQ8qS # ↑ Derrick J. Wyatt # ↑ Breakpoint # ↑ Rook Shar # ↑ Bros in Space # ↑ http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/blog/post/ben-10-omniverse-q-a-with-derrick-wyatt # ↑ O Mother, Where Art Thou? # ↑ Max's Monster # ↑ Something Zombozo This Way Comes